I'd Come For You
by X-Vampire-Priestess-X
Summary: Draco has to go home for the Christmas holidays, but Harry doesn't want him too. Before he goes, Draco makes them both wear a special locket. Harry is sad to see his lover leave, but Draco will be even worse off when he gets home.
1. Chapter 1

It was winter time at Hogwarts again and the school holidays were approaching fast. Some of the students had already started going home early. In a big bed covered in green sheets were two lovers, snuggled up together to keep warm in this chilly time of year.

"I don't want you to go home. I don't want to be by myself" Harry said, playing around with his lover's hand.

"I don't want to either, but if my father wishes me to, then I have to do as he says" Draco said with a little sigh.

"I'll miss you" Harry said.

"I'll miss you too" Draco said and kissed him. Harry returned the kiss and hugged Draco tight.

"Don't you think we better get dressed?" Harry said.

"Yeah, people will wonder where we are" Draco said with a small chuckle. He got up and walked to his chest-of-draws. He glanced at Harry and then opened the middle draw. He picked out two small boxes and walked back over to where Harry was and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh. It's a little something I brought while I was in Hogsmede a couple of weeks ago" Draco replied and handed Harry one of the boxes. Harry looked at the box, then at Draco, then back at the box. He opened it to reveal a small gold, half of a heart shaped locket on a fine gold chain. Harry gently picked it up and looked at it in the light. The light reflected off it and gave off a beautiful shimmering effect. He looked at Draco, who was also holding an identical locket.

"They must have cost you bundles!" Harry said.

"Eighteen karat gold isn't cheap you know" Draco said. Harry's eyes widened.

"Bloody hell, you didn't have to go all out. Anything, if not the smallest karat, would have done me fine" He said.

"I only get the best" Draco said.

"I know you do" Harry said, leaning over and kissing him.

"The man in the shop said that when one wears it around their neck, their lover's initials appear on the inside of it" Draco said. They both helped each other put their lockets on. They opened the lockets and before their eyes, both their initials appeared in the other's locket.

"He also said that the initials change colour, depending on the mood of the wearer's lover. If they are content and happy, the initials will stay green, like they are now. If they are upset or unhappy, the initials will turn blue. And if they are in trouble and in dire need of help, the initials will glow a bright red" Draco added.

"At least we can now know how the other feels" Harry said with a smile. Draco smiled back.

"Come on then, lets get dressed" He said.

"I'll help you" Harry said, grinning.

"Last time you said that, you pinned me to the bed and did things to me" Draco said.

"I promise I won't" He said.

"You said that last time too" Draco laughed. Harry crawled over the bed and sat next him. He pulled Draco onto his lap, so that he was facing him.

"Don't you even think about it" Draco said firmly.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because, we had it before we snuggled up to keep warm" Draco replied, draping his arms over Harry's shoulders. Harry thought for a moment.

"I suppose I could wait until you come back from the Christmas holiday" He said and kissed him. Draco smiled and then got up from Harry's lap. He walked over to Harry's clothes that were on the floor, picked them up and chucked them at him.

"For the last time, get dressed!" Draco said. Harry poked his tongue out at him and started to get dressed. When they both got dressed, Harry grabbed his bag and invisibility cloak.

"Remember to wait for me so I can see you off" He said.

"I will, don't worry. But don't you be late, or I'll have to leave without saying goodbye" Draco said.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" Harry said and kissed Draco on the lips. He pulled away and smiled before disappearing underneath his cloak. He stood close to Draco so he could slip his hand out from underneath his cloak, to hold Draco's hand without being seen. They walked from Draco's room, through the Slytherin common room, through the corridors and up the stairs. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs that led to the Gryffindor house.

"I'll see you tonight then" Harry said.

"Yeah, see you then" Draco said, with a little smile. Harry poked his head out from underneath his cloak and kissed Draco one last time. Draco then turned around and walked off. Harry looked around to make sure no one was about and took his cloak off. He walked up to the painting that blocked the entrance, said the password and walked in.

Later that afternoon, Draco was waiting on the Hogwarts platform with his trunk.

"Where are you Harry?" Draco whispered to himself.

"Right here" He said, walking up to him. Draco turned around to face him.

"Told you I wouldn't forget" He added.

"You're a little late though" Draco said.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Harry said.

"I suppose so" He said. He looked at the train. He saw a few students getting on the train. Harry looked at him. He saw a hint of sadness on his face.

"You okay?" Harry asked. Draco sighed.

"Yeah, I just wish I wasn't going home, that's all" He said.

"It's only for a couple of weeks. It's not like you're leaving forever" Harry said.

"It may be for only a couple of weeks, but I bet you anything it's going to go slow" Draco said. Harry looked at the floor. The train whistle sounded.

"You…you better get going then" Harry said.

"Yeah" Draco said. He went to pick his trunk up.

"I'll do that for you" Harry said. Draco smiled at him. He stepped onto the train and Harry handed him his trunk. Draco waved and Harry closed the door behind him. Draco disappeared to find a seat. Harry was about to walk off, but Draco shouted after him. Harry turned round and saw Draco's head sticking out the window. Harry ran up to him.

"When I get to London, I'll most likely be stopping somewhere for a while before I go home. When I do, I'll send a letter to you" Draco said.

"How can you with your father around?" Harry said. The train whistle went again and it started to move.

"I'll find a way. Bye" Draco said, waving to Harry. He waved back and kept on waving until the train disappeared from view. He stood there for a second and then walked back to the school. As he did, he felt a tingling on his chest, where his locket was. At the same time, Draco felt the same sensation where his locket rested. As if their minds were connected, they both lifted up their lockets and opened them up to show that the initials inside had, in fact, turned blue.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long journey back to London from Hogwarts, and Draco didn't know how he was going to keep himself entertained. Usually he would be surrounded by his friends or would be prowling around, glancing into the cabins to see if he could catch a glimpse of Harry. About an hour into the journey, he had drifted off to sleep. He started to come round from the deep sleep he had fallen into. He felt something pulling on his arm. He opened his eyes a little, but his vision was blurry. Draco looked to his side and saw a blurry mass standing there. He jumped and focused his vision. It was a brown haired girl who was still in her school robes. His eyes drifted towards her badge and noticed she was a Ravenclaw.

"Sorry to scare you. It's just that the train is back in London now. As I was walking down, I noticed you were still asleep, so I thought I'd wake you" She said. Draco straightened himself up and cleared his throat.

"Thanks" He said. The girl just smiled and walked out of the cabin. Draco looked out the window and saw that he was in the familiar surroundings of platform nine and three quarters. He looked down and saw that he had left his locket open. He picked it up and looked at it. Harry's initials were still blue. He sighed and tucked his locket inside his jumper.

"Best father doesn't see" He said to himself. He then stood up and pulled his trunk out from the over head storage. As he stepped off the train, his eyes immediately found his father. He swallowed and then proceeded towards him.

"Have a good journey?" Lucius said. Draco nodded.  
"I was asleep for most of it" He said.

"Better get going, the cars waiting outside" Lucius said and walked through the wall that lead to King's Cross station. Draco sighed and walked through after him. When they got outside the station, the chauffer came over and relieved Draco of is trunk and put it in the boot of the car. He then came round the side and opened the door for him. Draco got in and sat next to his father, but left a large gap between them.

"Has school been treating you well so far?" Lucius asked.

"So far, yes" Draco replied, and a small smile appeared on his lips as he thought of Harry. The chauffer then got in the driver's seat and started up the car.  
"Will you be stopping along the way, sir?" He asked.

"No, take us straight home" Lucius said. The smile disappeared from Draco's face and he glanced at his father and then looked at the floor. The car then pulled away from King's Cross station. From then on, the journey was a silent and uncomfortable one. Draco thought of Harry all the way home, but the fact that he missed him so much, saddened him even more. Draco stepped out of the car and walked straight for the front door. He was welcomed home by his mother, who had come out to meet them. He smiled as she cuddled him and kissed him on his forehead. She then approached his father. Draco glanced back to see them talking, but then turned back round and walked inside his home. He headed for the stairs and walked up them and then went straight to his room. He locked his door and sat at his desk. He pulled out a quill, inkwell and a piece of parchment from one of the desk draws and placed them on top. He dipped the quill tip in the ink, and started to write a letter to Harry.

It was early Christmas day at Hogwarts, and Hedwig had dropped a small envelope on Harry's bed and perched herself onto the chair that was next to his bed. He was still asleep, but Hedwig's constant squeaks woke him. He sat himself up and looked at her. She jumped down from the chair and onto his bed. She hopped across to the letter she had brought. Harry stroked her and then picked the envelope up. He scanned the style of writing that was on the front of it.

"It's from Draco" He said to himself and opened it as quickly and as carefully as he could.

"Dear Harry,

I don't know when I will be able to send this to you, hopefully not too long after I've written it. The journey on the train was okay, although I did fall asleep an hour in. When I left you, I noticed your initials had turned blue. I'm assuming mine did too, for the fact I'm missing you so much. I didn't think I would be as bad as what I am, I can't stop thinking of you, and I just want to be close to you again. I really wish I could have of spent Christmas with you, only you. I was hoping to get this letter to you the night I left, but father wanted to go straight home. I thought of you again all the way home and my heart ached for you even more.

Yours forever,

Draco x x

P.S. Look under the tree on Christmas Day!"

Tears built up in Harry's eyes as he read, until he got to the last line of the letter.

"It's Christmas today!" He said. He hid the letter and envelope under his pillow, scrambled out of his bed and ran down to the common room.

"So your awake then" Ron said as Harry came running down. He glanced at Ron and got on his hands and knees to crawl under the large Christmas tree. He sifted through all the other presents, piled on top of one another, when he came to a small box sitting by itself. He read the tag on the box and he immediately recognised Draco's handwriting. He also noticed he didn't sign his name, which was a big relief to him. Harry crawled back out from under the tree and perched himself on one of the armchairs.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked, who was wearing another knitted sweater his mother had given him for Christmas.

"It doesn't say" Harry replied and proceeded to open it. When he pulled the wrapping off, he was holding a small box, similar to the one his locket was in.

"Another locket?" He thought to himself. He opened it to reveal a gold ring.

"Bloody hell, that looks like it cost a few quid" Ron said, peeping over Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Harry said and inspected the ring closely. He flipped it around carefully in his fingers. He looked on the inside of the ring and notice some small words engraved in it. "You are my one and only" Were the words engrave into the ring. Harry's heart skipped a beat and he got butterflies in his stomach, the same feeling he got when he first asked Draco out. He didn't realise just how much, Draco loved him.

"It's probably from one of the girls, you know what they're like" Ron chuckled. Harry laughed and slipped the ring onto his finger, the same finger you would put a wedding ring.

"I'm gonna go back upstairs" Harry said, picking up a copy of The Quibbler that was on the table.

"Are you going back to sleep?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm just gonna sit in bed and read the paper" Harry said and smiled at him.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll see you later then" Ron said. Harry gave a little wave and went back upstairs. He chucked The Quibbler on his bed with no intention of reading it. He went to his chest-of-draws and opened the second draw. He sifted through his clothes until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small present wrapped in red with a white silk ribbon made into a bow. He looked at his ring.

"Can he read my mind…Because he got me exactly the same thing as I got him" Harry said to himself. He looked at the wrapped present and stared at it for a while. He started to think of Draco lying on his bed, alone and upset with no present from him. Just at that thought, tears started forming in Harry's eyes. One slipped slowly down his cheek.

"I only wished to be with you at Christmas" He said. He brought his knees to his face and buried it into them and began to quietly cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, back at the Malfoy mansion, Christmas day wasn't gong so well either. Draco hadn't one present from anyone, not even his parents.

"Why haven't I any presents?" Draco asked his father. Lucius refused to answer, or even acknowledge his son was talking to him. After a few seconds of silence, Lucius glanced at Draco, and then back to what he was doing. Draco got annoyed at stormed off to find his mother. He found her sitting alone in the dinning room.

"Mother, why haven't I any presents from anyone?" He asked. She looked at him for a few seconds.

"Ask your father" She said quickly.

"I have, and he ignored me" Draco said with a low tone.

"Then I am not at liberty to discuss it with you. I'm sorry dear, I really am, but your father told me to say nothing to you unless he said I could" She said. Draco looked at the floor in frustration. He was about to walk away, when his mother spoke.

"Ask your father again later, after dinner, perhaps he will be more willing to talk" She said. He thought for a moment, and then walked up to his room. He locked hi door and walked to his bed.

"How can they not get me presents and refuse to explain to me why" He said to himself, as he pulled out his school trunk from underneath his bed.

"If father won't speak to me now, he won't speak to me later, so I'm not going to bother asking again. After dinner, I'm just going to tell them I'm going back to Hogwarts" He added and opened his trunk. He walked over to his chest-of-draws and pulled out a lump of clothes and put them on his bed. He began to sort out the pile and placed them neatly into his trunk.

Later that night, Draco, his father and mother were seated around the huge dinning table, all eating what is best known as Christmas dinner. After they had finished their meal, the servants hurried around the table cleaning up the empty plates and trays and hurried to the kitchen to clean them all.

"Father…mother" Draco spoke up and broke the silence. His father lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes dear" His mother said.

"I'm…I'm leaving home and going back to Hogwarts" He said. His father's eyes widened and he straightened himself up in his chair.

"But…Whatever for?" His mother gasped.

"Well, for the main reason that I did not receive any gifts for Christmas, not even from you or father, and no one is telling me why. Even when I ask, people are ignoring me. Now it seems to me, that you do not love me anymore, which is why I want to go back to Hogwarts and be with people who actually care about me!" Draco shouted.

"Who, people like Potter?" Lucius spoke up. A pink colour flared across Draco's cheeks.

"Lucius!" His wife said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry dear, but I cannot have my son cavorting with the enemy" Lucius said firmly.

"What do you mean 'cavorting' with him? I hate him!" Draco shouted and banged his fist on the table. He tried his best to keep a straight face and not give away the lie he just told.

"Oh really…then why would Severus tell me that he saw you and that Potter, up against a wall, your legs wrapped round his waist and him holding you up by your arse, your fingers intertwined in his hair and both of you exchanging pleasantries with your tongues!...God only knows what else you've gotten up to with him!" Lucius shouted at him. Draco didn't know what to say, the words had been completely knocked out from his mouth. He stared at his father.

"Do you want to know why you didn't get any presents? Because you don't deserve them, for you have brought shame upon the family. And you will not be going back to Hogwarts. I will not allow you to see Potter-"

"Will you stop calling him that? His name is Harry!" Draco shouted back as he cut his father short. His heart was beating fast. Draco had never stood up to his father like this before, especially now that he is defending Harry. His father stood up out of his seat. His mother stood up too.

"Lucius please don't hurt him. Do you really think he can help it if he loves this boy?" His wife said. Lucius looked at her.

"He might not be able to help it, but I can!" He said and started to walk toward Draco. He knew what was coming and he ran from the dinning room and into the foyer.

"Come back here!" His father yelled after him.

"No!" He cried back and made a run for the stairs. Lucius pulled out his wand and cast a spell at Draco. He ducked as he ran up the stairs, and the spell just missed him.

"Don't run from me boy…you can't hide" Lucius said as he began to walk up the stairs. Draco was already running into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and put a locking spell on it. He then crawled under his bed and pulled the bed sheets from on top of it and wrapped himself up in a ball. Lucius began pounding his fist on his bedroom door.

"Open this door at once!" Lucius shouted.

"No!" Draco shouted back from under his bed.

"Would you leave him alone? Fair enough you said he can't go back to Hogwarts…but casting spells at him and trying to kill him is going over the top!" His wife said firmly.

"He is a disgrace. I can't let him go unpunished!" Lucius said sharply. His wife looked at him.

"If you hurt him…don't expect me to love you again" She said, and walked back down the stairs. Lucius watched her for a few seconds, and then went back to what he was there for.

"Do as I say damn it!" He shouted as he banged on the door again. Draco huddled into a tighter ball.

"Harry…I love you so much…I wish you were here" He whispered to himself.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry was lying in bed when he felt a tingling sensation on his chest. It was the same sensation he felt from his locket, when Draco left Hogwarts. He sat up and his hand dived down the inside of his shirt and pulled out the locket. He took a deep breath and opened it. Draco's initials had gone red.

"He's in trouble!" Harry said and jumped to his feet. He fumbled around his draws for clothes and got dressed.

"Better take this, just in case" He said and put his wand in his trouser pocket.

"Now to get to Draco's house, I need to apparate" He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and remembered his lessons on Apparation. After he thought hard of where he wanted to go, he spun on the spot and disappeared from the dorms. When Harry appeared again, he landed face first on to the floor. It took him a few moments to get himself back on track. When he did, he noticed he was in a dark room. Harry looked around, but couldn't make out much, just a large four poster bed and other large dark objects. He made note that he was in someone's bedroom and stood up.

"Now, to find Draco" He said.

"Harry?" A small voice said.

"Draco?" Harry said, looking around. Draco crawled out from under his bed and stood up, half wrapped in his bed sheets. He ran at Harry and cuddled him.

"Please help me, father wants to kill me" He said and gripped Harry tighter.

"Why? What's going on?" Harry said, holding Draco.

"He knows about us, Snape saw us doing things and told him. He then started talking badly of you and I defended you against him and he got mad. He then cast a spell at me as I ran from him" Draco said, and tears started to form. A shout was heard and Lucius continued banging on the door.

"Please don't let him get me!" Draco pleaded and hid his face in Harry's chest. Harry thought for a moment and got an idea.

"Get on my back" He said, staring at the door.

"What…why?" Draco said, looking at him.

"Just do it and hold tight" Harry said. Draco reluctantly climbed onto Harry's back and held tight.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered to him.

"I'm apparating us out of here!" Harry said.

"With me on your back…are you crazy!" Draco shouted.

"If all goes to plan, like in my head, then we are good" Harry chuckled.

"And what if half of me comes with you, and my other half ends up somewhere else. Did you think of that?" Draco said.

"No, but I'll definitely be happy with the bottom half of you" Harry laughed. Draco blushed and hit him on the back of his head. Harry smiled and then closed his eyes and thought of his bed at Hogwarts. There was an enormous thud, when Lucius burst through the door, who went wide-eyed at the sight of Draco with Harry.

"Harry!" Draco shouted and closed his own eyes. As Lucius was about to step forward, Harry spun on the spot and disappeared with Draco. When they both appeared again, they had landed on Harry's bed, and surprisingly, Draco was somehow underneath Harry. Harry looked him up and down to make sure he was all there.

"I didn't think that was going to work then" Harry said, and smiled nervously.

"Oh shut up!" Draco said and kissed him. Harry returned it and dived his hand under his pillow and pulled out a small box.

"Merry Christmas" He said, and planted another kiss on Draco's lips. Draco took the box from him and unwrapped it. He opened the smaller box inside to reveal a gold ring. He didn't know what to say. Harry took it from him and took one of his hands and placed the ring on his finger. Draco smiled and kissed him. They undressed and settled down to sleep.


End file.
